


Kerzenflackern

by split



Series: Geisterstunde [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan hat ein ungewöhnliches Hobby. Er schreibt kein Tagebuch, sondern Briefe an einen Unbekannten und deponiert sie am Sockel einer Statue im nahegelegenen Park. Als er in der Halloweennacht erneut unterwegs ist, um einen Brief unterzubringen, stellt er fest, dass er nicht allein ist und dass sein Geschriebenes offenbar doch erhört wurde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerzenflackern

**Author's Note:**

> ursprünglich bei bxb gepostet am 19.04.2009  
> Antwort auf die Halloqueer-Challenge 2007 vom 09.09.2007.  
> In 'Kerzenschein' geht es mit den beiden weiter ^^

/... Niemand hat Interesse an diesem Buch...  
Mein Freund, würdest du mir doch sagen was ich tun soll.  
Sag es mir, bitte!  
Ich halt das nicht mehr aus.../

Jan legte seinen Stift beiseite und atmete tief durch. Dann las er das Geschriebene noch einmal. Der Versuch, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, schien ihm nicht wirklich geglückt zu sein, doch besser ließen sich die Dinge nicht beschreiben.

‚Mein Freund’. So nannte er die steinerne Statue eines Jungen, die im großen Park, nicht weit von hier, einsam und versteckt, an einem alten überwucherten Platz stand. Keiner schien dort mehr hin zu gehen, doch Jan hatte diesen Ort vor nicht all zu langer Zeit entdeckt und seit dem ging er oft dort hin, wenn ihm zu Hause wieder einmal die Decke auf den Kopf zu fallen drohte.

Jemand hatte ihm einmal geraten, Tagebuch zu schreiben. Aber das hatte er damals schon lächerlich gefunden. Außerdem waren Tagebücher doch etwas für Mädchen, oder nicht? Er hatte es trotzdem versucht und war sich dabei mehr als dämlich vorgekommen. Aber Briefe an ‚Mein Freund’ zu schreiben, das war nicht dumm. Das half ihm. Ein wenig zumindest.

Vorsichtig blies Jan noch einmal über das Papier und prüfte, ob die Tinte auch wirklich trocken war. Dann faltete er das Blatt zusammen und steckte es in ein weißes Kuvert, auf dem er lediglich das Datum vermerkte. Die Briefe klebte er nie zu, das hätte etwas Endgültiges gehabt. Aber so konnte er sie wieder hervorholen und lesen, wann immer er mochte. Fast wie ein Buch, nur eben mit losen Seiten.

Jan war lange nicht mehr bei der Statue des Jungen gewesen. Das Wetter hatte sich verschlechtert und die Schule hatte ihn zu sehr beschäftigt. Vom Lernen war er nie so sonderlich begeistert gewesen, doch der Unterricht, die vielen Hausaufgaben und der Basketballclub, dem er auf Drängen seiner Eltern beigetreten war, hielten ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ab. Für kurze Zeit jedenfalls.

Doch heute würde er seinen Brief in den Park bringen. In das geheime Versteck unter dem Sockel der Statue. Dort, wo auch all seine anderen Briefe lagen. Heute war das Wetter gut, denn es war nur leicht bewölkt und der Wind der letzten Tage hatte sich gelegt. Nur kälter war es geworden, so wie es sich für den Herbst gehörte. Vor allem jetzt, wo es schon dunkel war, wurden die Temperaturen unangenehm niedrig.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Jan, dass es bereits kurz vor Elf war, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er zog sich einen warmen Pullover über, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und den Brief und ging dann hinunter in die Küche. Aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen weder Licht noch Geräusche. Waren seine Eltern schon schlafen gegangen oder waren sie auf irgendeiner Feier? Jan konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie etwas erwähnt hatten. Doch in dem Moment war es auch egal, solange er unbehelligt aus dem Haus kam.

Im Vorratsschrank der Küche fand er schnell, was er brauchte. Dicke Kerzen, Kuchen von Tante Gretas Geburtstag und eine angefangene Flasche von dem Rotwein, der gar nicht mal so schlecht geschmeckt hatte und der ihm passend schien für diese Gelegenheit. Auch ein Feuerzeug fand sich schnell und so hatte er bald alles zusammen, was er brauchte.

Beim Schuhe anziehen im Flur fiel Jans Blick in den großen Spiegel neben den Kleiderhaken. Seine hellbraunen Haare bildeten einen kaum zu bändigenden Mopp auf seinem Kopf und seine Haut wirkte blass, weil er diesen Sommer zu viel Zeit in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte, anstatt in die Sonne zu gehen. Das Gesicht wurde von seinen braunen Augen dominiert, die im schwachen Licht fast schwarz wirkten und dank des Basketballtrainings machte er in seinem Pullover einen sportlichen Eindruck.

Jan streckte seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus, zog sich eine Jacke über und hängte sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter, um endlich das Haus zu verlassen. Er mochte Spiegel nicht. Sie zeigten ihm manchmal Dinge, die er nicht sehen wollte. Ihm wäre es lieber, wenn davon nicht so viele im Haus seiner Eltern herum hängen würden. Doch ändern konnte er das nicht.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten die Straße hinunter, fiel Jan endlich ein, was er total vergessen hatte. Die vielen Kürbisfratzen und die Kinder in den mehr oder minder gruseligen Kostümen machten es nur allzu deutlich.  
Der 31. Oktober, Halloween.  
Hatten seine Eltern nicht zu irgendeiner Party in der Nachbarschaft gehen wollen?

Jan beschleunigte seine Schritte, denn er wollte so wenigen Leuten wie nur möglich begegnen. Ohne ein Kostüm fiel er in dieser Nacht auf wie ein bunter Hund. Daher war er erleichtert, als er das Tor zum Park erreichte. Es war abgeschlossen. Früher war der Park wohl immer offen gewesen, doch hatten sich zu viele Landstreicher und dunkle Gestalten hier herumgetrieben. Als es schließlich zu immer mehr Verbrechen in den Schatten der alten Bäume kam, hatte die Stadt beschlossen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Nun wurden die Tore geschlossen, wenn es Nacht wurde und nur ein alter Nachtwächter lief hin und wieder die einsamen Kieswege ab, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Seine Taschenlampe tanzte dann im Dunkeln wie ein kleines Irrlicht durch die Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher.

Mittlerweile kannte Jan jedoch die Zeiten des alten Mannes und wusste, wie er ihm aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Auch wusste er, wie er trotz verschlossener Tore in den Park gelangen konnte. Unbeachtet lief er an der Backsteinmauer entlang, bis er an ein mannshohes Gebüsch kam, hinter dem die Mauer auf den schmiedeeisernen Zaun traf. Dort gab es eine Lücke, durch die er ungehindert hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Ungesehen gelangte er auf die andere Seite, wo die Dunkelheit ihn wie eine samtene Decke umhüllte. Der Mond, der nur noch wenige Tage brauchen würde, um vollkommen rund am Himmel zu stehen, warf gerade genug Licht durch das fast kahle Geäst der Bäume, sodass Jan seinen Weg auch ohne die Hilfe einer Taschenlampe fand.

Immer tiefer lief er in den Park hinein, wo das Gestrüpp dichter wurde und das Licht weniger. Doch Jan kannte seinen Weg und so hatte er die Statue bald erreicht. Er entzündete die mitgebrachten großen Kerzen und stellte sie auf den feuchten, grasbedeckten Boden vor dem Sockel, wo sie mit großen Flammen flackernd ihre Schatten in die Umgebung warfen. Da der kleine Platz von dichtem Unterholz umgeben war, brauchte er nicht zu fürchten, von den Kieswegen her gesehen zu werden.

Die Statue war schon leicht mit Efeu und Moos überwachsen gewesen, als Jan sie gefunden hatte. Nun aber wuchs nichts mehr auf ihr. Trotzdem war der ehemals helle Stein schmutzig und wirkte alt. Der Junge, nach dessen Abbild diese Statue gemacht sein musste, war höchstens in seinem Alter gewesen, wohl eher etwas jünger, schätzte er. Über der Schulter hing eine große alte Tragetasche als wäre er auf dem Weg irgendwohin.

„Da bin ich wieder“, murmelte Jan leise, während er sich auf einen großen flachen Stein setzte, den er ganz am Anfang von einer anderen Stelle hierher gerollt hatte. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Aber du weißt ja selbst wie das Wetter war... und die Schule eben. Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht zu einsam gefühlt. Weißt du, heute ist Halloween und bald ist es Mitternacht. Gruselig, nicht wahr? Dabei glaube ich nicht einmal an all diesen Kram. Würde es diese Magie geben, wäre mein Leben nicht ganz so öde. Was denkst du? Ich frage mich noch immer, wer du bist. Sie haben deinem Abbild einen Sockel gegeben, aber nicht ein einziges Wort ist eingraviert. Kein Name und kein Datum.“

Jan stockte, kramte Kuchen und Wein aus seinem Rucksack und stellte alles vor sich ab, während er auch noch den Brief hervorholte. „Wie Rotkäppchen, hoffentlich hält sich der böse Wolf fern... Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dir den Brief heute mal vorlese? Mir ist so danach und dann musst du dich später nicht bemühen. Er ist diesmal auch nicht sonderlich lang...“ Ein leises Knacken ließ Jan sich erschrocken umsehen, doch er konnte in der Dunkelheit jenseits des Kerzenscheins nichts erkennen. Außerdem gab es hier nur kleine Tiere und den alten Wächter, der sich mit seiner Taschenlampe nie von den Gehwegen entfernte.

Den Kopf über seine eigene Schreckhaftigkeit schüttelnd, öffnete er die Weinflasche, nahm einen großen Schluck daraus und entfaltete den Brief. Dann begann er zu lesen.

„Mein Freund, wie ist es dir in letzter Zeit ergangen?  
Bei mir hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin unruhig und fühle mich, als würde ich erdrückt.  
Da ist etwas in mir... Ein Gefühl, das mich innerlich zerreißt. Ein Druck in meinen Eingeweiden, der mir eine unvorstellbare Übelkeit verursacht. Ein Drang, ziellos um mich zu schlagen, Dinge zu zerstören. Der Wunsch meine Hand nach dir auszustrecken und deine Haut zu berühren, wenn du doch nur ein Mensch wärest... Ich habe Angst vor der Kälte des Steins, in dem du gefangen bist. Doch nichts davon dringt nach außen...  
Nicht einmal meine Hände zucken, wenn ich versuche all das zu unterdrücken.  
Diesen Frust.  
Diese Einsamkeit.  
Nur mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse. Meine Züge kann man wie ein offenes Buch lesen. Aber keiner sieht hin. Niemand hat Interesse an diesem Buch...  
Mein Freund, würdest du mir doch sagen was ich tun soll.  
Sag es mir, bitte!  
Ich halt das nicht mehr aus...“

Jan zitterte leicht und merkte nicht, wie seine verkrampften Finger langsam das Papier in seinen Händen zerknüllten. Wieso zitterte er auf einmal so? Es waren doch die gleichen Worte, die er vorhin schon einmal durchgelesen hatte? Was war daran anders, es auszusprechen?

Wieder knackte es im Gebüsch hinter ihm und als Jan sich diesmal umdrehte, stand plötzlich der Junge, mit dem er die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte, vor ihm. Erschrocken schrie er auf, bevor er den Brief fallen ließ und sich seine Hände über seinen Mund und sein rasendes Herz legten.

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, erklang eine sanfte Stimme, während sich die Lippen in dem blassen Gesicht vor ihm bewegten. „Du bist also der Freund von Fabian. Es ist schön, dich endlich einmal zu treffen.“  
„Wer... w-was?“ Jan stammelte vollkommen verwirrt vor sich hin und war nicht in der Lage, sein viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, noch seinen Blick von dem Gesicht zu nehmen, das ihm so vertraut schien. Was war hier eigentlich los?

Der fremde Junge grinste verlegen. „Entschuldige. Ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Tim Anders. Die Statue, mit der du da sprichst, ist ein Abbild meines verstorbenen Bruders Fabian.“ Tim hielt Jan seine Hand entgegen und lächelte unsicher.  
Überrumpelt stand Jan auf, ergriff die Hand des Jungen und drückte sie leicht. Sie war ein wenig schmaler und schlanker als seine eigene. „Ich bin Jan... Jan Stevens. Du siehst aus wie er... Woher… weißt du von mir?“  
„Ich habe die Briefe gefunden“, murmelte Tim nach kurzem Zögern. Er hatte Jans Hand nicht los gelassen, denn er hatte Angst, dass dessen erster Gedanke Flucht sein würde. Die Briefe hatten ihm einen unsicheren Jungen beschrieben, dem er diese Reaktion durchaus zutraute.

Doch Jan blieb nur wie erstarrt stehen. Gelesen? Seine Briefe? Aber... Mit großen Augen starrte er Tim an, während sein Kopf versuchte, all die plötzlichen Informationen in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen und ihnen einen Sinn zuzuordnen. „Du bist sein Bruder“, brachte er schließlich verspätet hervor, als wären die Briefe in denen all seine geheimen Gedanken standen, gar nicht erwähnt worden. „Ich hab dich für einen Geist gehalten.“  
Und weil das alles so surreal war, hatte Jan keine Bedenken seine freie Hand zu heben und über die blasse Wange zu streichen. Als er sie zurücknahm, befand sich weiße Farbe an seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Oh, das.“ Tim strich sich nun selbst über die Wange, mit demselben Ergebnis. „Ich war auf einer Halloween-Party und hatte gar nicht geplant, hierher zu kommen. Es war ein plötzlicher Gedanke, ein Impuls und da hab ich die Farbe vollkommen vergessen. Kein Wunder, dass du so erschrocken bist.“ Er lächelte entschuldigend und suchte in seinen Jackentaschen nach etwas, womit er die Farbe notdürftig abwischen konnte.

Jan löste seine Hand aus der von Tim und holte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Rucksack. „Hier.“  
„Danke... Ich, entschuldige... Ich bin manchmal etwas schusselig.“  
Jan begann sich zu entspannen und langsam funktionierte sein Hirn auch wieder richtig. „Wie ist dein Bruder gestorben und warum hab ich dich noch nie zuvor hier gesehen?“  
Tim lächelte traurig und atmete kurz durch bevor er antwortete. „Fabian, er liebte diesen Park... Er war oft hier, obwohl damals gerade so viele schlimme Dinge hier passierten. Eines Abends ist er nicht nach Hause gekommen und am nächsten Tag hat man ihn genau hier gefunden. Zusammengeschlagen und erstochen, wegen des Geldes und aus Spaß.“ Tim atmete erneut tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen lästigen Gedanken los zu werden. „Wir sind weggezogen, aber meine Großeltern sind hier geblieben. Mein Opa hat diese Statue gemacht und mit Erlaubnis der Stadt hier aufgestellt. Nun ist sie in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Meine Großeltern sind vor einigen Monaten kurz nacheinander gestorben und haben uns ein Haus hinterlassen. Meine Eltern überlegen, ob sie es verkaufen sollen. Über das, was damals passiert ist, sind sie wohl noch immer nicht hinweggekommen. Sie wollen hier nicht mehr leben...“

„Ach so, verstehe.“ Verlegen rang Jan mit seinen Händen, denn diese Situation war ihm ein wenig unangenehm. „Du hast also meine Briefe gelesen?“, stellte er etwas verspätet fest, nur um etwas zu sagen und der Schock ob dieser Erkenntnis war ihm nun deutlich anzusehen. In den Briefen hatte alles gestanden, was ihm eingefallen war, von Belanglosigkeiten bis hin zu seinen düstersten Gedanken.  
„Ja, das hab ich... und ich habe gehört, was du vorhin gesagt hast.“ Tim war das schlechte Gewissen anzusehen, doch er lächelte. „Ich mag den Jungen, der diese Briefe an meinen Bruder geschrieben hat. Denkst du, er würde sich mit mir anfreunden wollen?“  
Verwundert starrte Jan Tim einen Moment lang an, dann lächelte er. „Ja, ich denke, er würde sich gern mit dir anfreunden.“

Tim entspannte sich sichtlich und wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich der Glockenschlag der nicht weit entfernten Kirche zu hören war. „Oh, es ist schon Mitternacht.“ Jan zog seine Jacke enger um sich, als der Wind schlagartig auffrischte und es merklich kühler wurde. Das Flackern der Kerzen wurde heftiger bis sie wie von Geisterhand, alle auf einmal, nach einem letzten Aufbegehren erloschen.  
Doch der Wind ließ nicht nach. Er wurde immer stärker und stärker und verursachte dabei unheimliche Geräusche im Unterholz.  
„Was ist das?“, wollte Tim erschrocken wissen und hielt sich die Augen zu, denn der Wind wirbelte Dreck auf.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“ Jan tat es Tim gleich und schloss seine Augen, denn er konnte im Moment eh nichts sehen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Er hörte Tim erschrocken aufschreien, fühlte wie dessen Körper gegen ihn prallte und legte instinktiv seine Arme um ihn. Noch im gleichen Augenblick erstarb der Wind. Zögerlich öffnete Jan seine Augen und blinzelte im Licht der Kerzen, die träge vor sich hin flackerten, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du kannst die Augen wieder auf machen.“ Jan sah auf Tim, der ihn noch immer fest umarmte und sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge versteckt hatte. Tim war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst und passte perfekt in seine Arme.

„Ja, alles okay, bin nur ziemlich erschrocken und hab das Gleichgewicht verloren.“ Tim löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung und sah dabei über Jans Schulter hinweg zur Statue. Was er da sah, konnte er kaum glauben. „Was... Fabian...?“  
Sofort drehte sich Jan um und starrte ungläubig auf die durchscheinend schimmernde Gestalt, die da lässig gegen die Statue lehnte. Diesmal gab es keine Möglichkeit zur Verwechslung. Das da war eindeutig ein Ebenbild der Statue, nur eben nicht aus Stein, sondern als durchscheinende Lichtgestalt. Dunkelbraune halblange Haare, grüne Augen, T-Shirt und Jeans. War das Fabians Geist?

Die Gestalt lächelte traurig und bewegte ihre Lippen, doch kein Laut kam hervor. Jan erkannte jedoch die Lippenbewegung. ‚Hallo’  
Auch Tim hinter ihm schien das erkannt zu haben und offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, denn er trat vor Jan und lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Hallo Fabian.“  
‚Du bist groß geworden.’  
Tim nickte und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Plötzlich hielt Fabian einen Stapel Papier in der durchscheinenden Hand. Jans Briefe. Auch der von heute war dabei.  
‚Meine Antwort auf die hier.’ Fabian deutete erst auf seinen Bruder und dann auf die Briefe in seiner Hand. Er drehte sie in seinen Händen.  
‚Verzeih mir, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe.’ Eine blasse Geisterhand berührte Tims Wange, doch spüren konnte er sie nicht. Nur die Tränen, die langsam aus seinen Augen rannen. ‚Sei nicht mehr traurig. Mir geht es gut.’  
Tim nickte heftig und im nächsten Augenblick stand Fabian vor Jan.  
‚Und du hast jetzt jemanden zum Beschützen und den du berühren kannst. Ich wäre glücklich gewesen, wenn ich dich hätte kennen lernen können, als ich noch gelebt habe, aber dann wäre ich jetzt schon viel älter als du.’ Fabian stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, denn er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als Jan, und drückte seine Lippen unspürbar auf die seinen. Danach war er spurlos verschwunden, nur ein kindliches Lachen schien zwischen den Bäumen widerzuhallen.

„Dein Bruder hat einen eigenartigen Humor“, meinte Jan nach einer Weile nachdenklich, während er zu Tim ging und ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischte.  
„Ja, schon immer“, erwiderte Tim mit einem sanften Lächeln und schmiegte sich in die warme Hand.  
„Dann bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass du deine Eltern zum Bleiben überreden kannst.“ Mehr fiel Jan nicht dazu ein, als er Tim in seine Arme zog und dessen warmen Körper an seinem genoss. Die Briefe lagen vergessen am Boden.

***

Happy Ente  
Happy Halloween


End file.
